


to love and to be loved

by bonetrinket (neer)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flowers, M/M, They're in Barcelona, Valentine's Day Fluff, Victor just loves his Yuuri a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neer/pseuds/bonetrinket
Summary: “Happy Valentine’s Day, Yuuri.”He stepped forward with one intention for the day: to live, to love, and to be loved in turn.





	to love and to be loved

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small soft thing, nothing more, nothing less
> 
> Say thanks to [Baph](http://bapha.tumblr.com/) for gorgeous art, I mean, it's so soft ;____; how could it be so soft? It was super nice to work with you, love you so much!  
> Plase don't forget to check out Baph's tumblr for better quality <3 
> 
> And thank you, [Alice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterpile/pseuds/glitterpile), for beta-ing. You are my saviour, as always

Victor watched.

The steel blue Barcelona sky above his head cried with occasional tears of rain; wind rippled the water of the otherwise still ocean. The beach was absent of people, and it wasn’t so strange since the weather wasn’t so nice today, and most people preferred to spend the day in the coziness of their homes. Or maybe they preferred something more romantic.

It was Valentine’s Day, after all.

It’s not like they needed a special day to tell each other about their love; they didn’t need a special day for affection, for loving little gestures like flowers or gifts or short dates after a day of hard work. But for them, Valentine’s Day meant something else.

A loud noise from the beach drew his attention.  Barking. Then laughing. Then—

“Victor, are you gonna stand there all day?”

Yuuri’s blinding smile was a stark contrast with Victor’s memories about this place. Then, he was alone, deep in thoughts, and everything was so new and uncertain. The weight of shining gold on his finger, a bit uncomfortable and strange, the weight of responsibility for someone who wasn’t him, sometimes scary and frustrating. But now…

Yuuri’s cat-eared hat had slipped down on his eyes when Makkachin leaped on him, happy and eager to play. Victor snickered; for them, it seemed, the rain wasn’t a problem at all.

Barcelona had been their sanctuary for a long time already. After the fateful GPF they started to come there several times a year; for a day or two, mostly. They’d walk through busy streets, roam aimlessly until their feet were sore, then go to some small café and stay there, just talking about nothing and everything.

But not about their work, not about endless training or competitions or the things they had to do.

“Victor, come on!” beckoned  Yuuri, waving his hand. Victor just nodded. He would go down there in a bit, but for now, he just wanted to observe.

Seeing that, Yuuri smiled and started chasing Makka around the beach, trying to chase him to the water. It’s not like Makkachin himself didn’t want that; he barked happily, splashing in the chilling waves till Yuuri called him back to his side.

Valentine’s Day was special for them, indeed. But not always in the way it’s special to others.

And where should they spend it if not in the city where all they ever wanted became their life?

Victor’s gaze lingered on his ring finger for a second. Yeah. Where, if not here.

He exhaled slowly, feeling a huge smile pulling corner of his lips up. Yuuri wasn’t looking, too busy with wet but playful Makka, so Victor used this moment to pick up a small soft pink peony bouquet from its place near the parapet that divided the sidewalk and the beach.

It was hard to find, to be honest. But Victor was glad, now, because this way he was able to see the peaceful scene unfolding before his eyes.

He exhaled again, and then went down the concrete ramp leading onto the soft grayish sand, wet with rain.

Yuuri stood up, wet too, but mostly because of the panting Makka.

He spotted the bouquet; his eyes—

Victor bit his lip. Yuuri’s eyes were gorgeous.

So he stepped forward, rain and winter around him, but warmth and spring in his heart.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Yuuri.”

He stepped forward with one intention for the day: to live, to love, and to be loved in turn.


End file.
